Iain I. Inigma
Iain I. Inigma is the supporting secondary character of the FFTB series, debuting in the first episode and appearing in all episodes. He would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Diedrich Bader. Appearance Iain I. Inigma is a stout, mildly-overweight human with dark-blue eyes, short dark-brown hair combed back and shiny with hair gel, pale skin, and a almost "rounded" appearance due to his personal and very serious vendetta against the concept of exercise, but lacks a double chin or any other defining features of obesity. Though rarely seen, Iain bares a strange scar over the back of his left hand that vaguely resembles the circular pattern of a stove burner, a scar that Iain is usually seen covering up, as its open presence makes him uncomfortable. Iain's outfit, one he is almost always depicted in, is a fancy, three-piece suit colored dark-gray, complete with a tucked-in dark-blue tie, white french cuffs, black leather shoes, a tall dark-gray top-hat with a dark-blue band, and his signature gold-yellow-rimmed monocle over his right eye. Iain's main accessory is his metal cane he usually clutches in his right hand, black with a dark-blue handle. Character Information * Species: Human (with dampened Higher-Up powers) * Alias: "Iainie", "Mr. I" * Home Dimension: Unknown * Age: Early 40's * Group Affiliations: The Higher-Ups (former) * Occupation(s): Former Higher-Up Member, "Space Agent" * Equipment: Monocle, The "Gearshifter" Cane History TBD Personality Iain I. Inigma's personality is regarded as strange, as he's oddly both extrovertive and introvertive, as while he's pretty outgoing and likes to communicate, he despises socializing with others and is usually annoyed by another person's presence if it's not something he cares for. Other than that, Iain can be regarded as rude and almost condescending, as he has a tendency to treat people lower than him rudely, but another odd tendency to refuse to swear, even when he's on the verge of doing so, using bizarre means of censorship, usually through spouting random words regarding to the situation he's in. Along with that, Iain speaks in a usually-monotone voice, and to annoy people he despises, says his word at a very slow speed. Despite Iain's condescending attitude, he has several secret passions, including literature and old-fashioned music. Iain also has a very visible liking to tea, visible through his repeated consumption of it, and classical clothing, depicted through his outfit and ownership of both his monocle and cane. Abilities and Powers * Semi-Dampened Higher-Up Powers: Albeit semi-dampened and very unstable to be utilized on their own, Iain I. Inigma still possesses some of his former power when he was a member of the Higher-Ups. ** Spatiokinesis/Spatial Manipulation: Though with significant limitations as a result of his powers being dampened after he was evicted from the Higher-Ups, Iain can manipulate space itself via mentally manipulating it with a mere thought. *** Teleportation: Iain can utilize his spatiokinesis to teleport into any area in the universe. However, his weakened powers confines his teleportation to only anywhere on Earth, which is luckily still rather useful. *** Spatiokinetic Constructs: Iain can generate psionic energy from his mind and utilize his spatiokinesis to form into near-indestructible constructs of transparent energy. However, his weakened powers confines his generation of spatiokinesis constructs to only simplistic shapes, such as flat platforms that can be bent and manipulated into slightly-different shapes, such as generating a circular force-field-like shield or a diagonal ramp. *** Spatial-Telekinesis: Iain's generation of spatiokinetic psionic energy can allow him to spawn a spatiokinetic construct of energy around an object of his choosing and move it around his mind. However, his weakened powers leave him unable to fully exert enough psionic energy to utilize his telekinesis. *** Superhuman Physiology: Iain's former status as a Higher-Up granted him godlike physiology, around the same as Figenus' goddess form, but due to his weakened, dampened powers, he only retains some superhuman feats. **** Superhuman Condition: Both stated above and listed below, at least some of Iain's feats and abilities partially retain their enhanced state. ***** Superhuman Durability: If Iain were to be hit by a car, he would be violently thrown several feet into the air, but be left completely and utterly unharmed, even after impact with the street, although he would now need to dust off his suit. ***** Superhuman Agility/Speed/Reflexes/Stamina: Iain's agility, speed, and reflexes are slightly improved compared to the average human, and his stamina can allow him to run half an entire mile without even breaking a sweat. ***** Superhuman Knowledge: Iain knows many things about the universe due to his former Higher-Up status and unlike his other powers, his immense knowledge seems to be the only thing not weakened or dampened after being removed from the Higher-Ups. *** Tea Materialization: Iain can utilize his spatiokinesis to materalize porcelain cups of tea out of thin air for him to drink, complete with present teabags and even entire kettles. Due to this ability requiring very little energy, it has not be dampened by his post-Higher-Up-eviction loss of godlike power. **** Potókinetic Regeneration: Iain can regenerate from practically any fatal wound just by consuming the tea he summons, as long as he doesn't die before drinking the tea. *** "Gearshifter" Cane: Iain bares a metallic cane he deems the "Gearshifter" which assists in utilizing his abilities and generally acts as an accessory to his fancy attire. **** Higher-Up Power Stabilization: Iain's Higher-Up abilities are filtered and stabilized by the presence of his metallic cane known as the Gearshifter, including his spatiokinesis, teleportation, spatiokinetic constructs, spatial-telekinesis, superhuman durability, and superhuman agility/speed/reflexes/stamina. He can forcefully activate his teleportation ability by tapping his cane against any solid ground beneath him twice, allowing him to mentally think of a location from him to teleport to. **** Concealed Iron Blade: The end of the Gearshifter contains a hidden, razor-sharp iron blade that Iain can reveal through his spatial-telekinesis, sharp enough to rip through drywall like paper. * Secondary Character Status: While Figenus Foraura is the main character of the series, Iain I. Inigma is the primary secondary character of the series, and also has a pretty important status in the series, appearing in all, if not most episodes and having a semi-prominent role in most of them. ** Fictional Existence Awareness: Similar to Figenus Foraura, Iain I. Inigma is fully aware of his existence as a fictional character, although is not that bothered by said concept. *** Popularity Dependence Immunity: While Figenus Foraura is empowered by the presence of popularity and seemingly depends on it, Iain I. Inigma is unaffected by his status of popularity, as he is not the main character, which results in the fact he will not be affected by a low status of popularity. ** Fourth Wall Awareness: Similar to Figenus Foraura, Iain I. Inigma is aware of the existence of the fourth wall, a barrier between the fictional world he exists in and the real world. Weaknesses * Limited Higher-Up Abilities: Stated above, Iain I. Inigma had godlike abilities while he was a Higher-Up, but after he was banned from their gang for being a dull, abrasive dork, he lost a huge ability of said power, although retained some abilities, including his spatiokinesis, although unstable. * Gearshifter/Power Stabilization Dependence: Iain I. Inigma depends on the Gearshifter cane, as it acts as the stabilizing filter to his powers. Without it, Iain I. Inigma can hardly utilize them to their fullest degree. * Monocle Dependence: Iain I. Inigma depends on the monocle over his left eye, not because it affects his powers, but because he likes it and can't afford to lose it, resulting in him going completely out of his way to receive it if it's lost or stolen. * Deep-Seated Anxiety: Iain I. Inigma has deep-seated anxiety, resulting in him being a partial introvert, but powers through it by hanging out with Figenus. * Condescending Personality: Iain I. Inigma's personality toward people he hates or doesn't give a hoot about is stated above, to be considered rude and condescending, which may result in him getting in trouble that luckily, in most circumstances, he can squirm out of. Trivia * Iain I. Inigma is a parody of Professor Paradox, a character from the canon continuity of the Ben 10 franchise, a time-traveling professor that usually assists the main character, Ben Tennyson. ** While Professor Paradox can travel both space and time, he mainly bares chronokinesis, or the manipulation of time, while Iain I. Inigma bares spatiokinesis, the manipulation of space. ** Both Professor Paradox and Iain I. Inigma can teleport and have enhanced durability and agility. ** Iain I. Inigma was formerly going to be named "Professor Inigma" to further himself to be a parody of Professor Paradox, but was scrapped in favor of making him more of an original character. * Iain's last name of Inigma is his actual name, and shares it with his unknown family members. ** Iain's last of Inigma was chosen due to his strange personality of being outgoing, yet rude to others, as the word enigma means mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand. ** Iain's middle name is Isaac. * Iain was an official member of the Higher-Ups for just 3 and a half years. ** Iain doesn't mind no longer being apart of them, and constantly makes both humorous jokes and insults toward them, simply poking fun at them, as opposed to Figenus, who absolutely despises the Higher-Ups for kicking her out of her own home dimension. ** Iain's not allowed to reveal any information regarding them, or else he will erase from existence itself by then. Iain doesn't care for said rule, as he wouldn't even reveal anything regardless. * Iain gained the scar on the back of his hand from an energy blast he faced from an unknown inter-dimensional being he fought during his time as a Higher-Up. ** The inter-dimensional being's immense power temporarily muffled some of Iain's powers, resulting in his ability of regenerating said scar, resulting in it becoming permanently engraved in the back of his hand. ** Iain doesn't hold his cane in his left hand, due to the fact that not only does he not want to draw attention to said scar, but because he's actually left-handed. ** Iain killed said being soon after being scarred by it. * Iain I. Inigma was formerly going to be given a monocle made out of spatiokinetic constructed energy, but was scrapped in favor of a physical one. ** Iain's monocle was given to him by his father, who received it from his own father, who also received itself from his own father, or Iain's great-grandfather. ** Iain would never sell said monocle, not even if his life depended on it.